the mystery duelist rewrite
by diamondholder
Summary: a new threat appears and Seto kaiba is one of the few that can stop it. what would happen when Seto meets a girl about his age and he needs her to help defeat this new threat. takes place during the battle city tournament
1. the new threat

3rd person P.O.V

It started out in a normal girls house in the middle of the town of domino Japan. There was someone standing outside it waiting for something. What he was waiting for finally happened and what he was waiting for was a hostage. He then ran toward the person and grabbed them and started dragging them off with a hand over their mouth. As he was walking away he saw the real target looking out a window. He waited until the target came out of the door and started toward him to get out of there. He led her to the domino park and saw to his immense delight that she was wearing a duel disk. He then stopped with her sister and waited for the target to show up. "let my sister go right now" and the guy said "only if you can defeat me in a duel but if I win I get your blue-eyes white dragon." the target said "whatever just so long as you let my sister go." he nodded to show that he agreed and they both activated their duel disks. "I think I'll make the first move I summon spirit reaper defense mode and end my turn" said the kidnapper. The older girl drew her first card and said "okay then I summon luster dragon in attack mode. Luster dragon attack his spirit reaper" but nothing happened to spirit reaper. "how is your spirit reaper still standing" and he said "thanks to his special ability. He cannot be destroyed by battle and another upside I don't take any battle damage. My move I draw and first I activate gravity axe- grawl and now I sacrifice my spirit reaper to summon guardian grawl in attack mode. Next I summon guardian eatos in attack mode." the girls said "you cant summon two monsters in one turn" and he said "with eatos' special ability I can. If I don't have any spell or trap cards in my graveyard I can special summon her from my hand. Now guardian eatos attack her luster dragon" and eatos destroyed luster dragon. "now guardian grawl attack her life points directly" and guardian grawl swung his axe at her and took her down to 400 life points. "I think I will set this card face down and end my turn." "okay then I draw just what I needed I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back my blue-eyes white dragon. Now I activate mystical space typhoon on your facedown card." the face down the kidnapper had set was mirror force and was now set in the graveyard. "now blue-eyes white dragon attack his guardian eatos now white lighting" and blue-eyes shot a white beam at guardian eatos "now I end my turn." the kidnapper drew and said "okay first I activate monster reborn as well to bring back guardian eatos. Now guardian grawl attack her blue-eyes white dragon and since they both have the same attack power they are both destroyed. Now guardian eatos attack her life points directly and finish this duel." "now so fast now I activate the effect of Kuriboh to protect my life points." the kidnapper said "fine I set one card face down and end my turn." the girl then drew " I summon maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode and now I place this face down and end my turn." the kidnapper then said "okay now I activate Raigeki to destroy your maiden with eyes of blue. Now I activate meteor of destruction to inflict 1000 points of direct damage to your life points to finish you off.

Seto's P.O.V

I was walking home from work thinking about how to make my new tournament the best one ever created. I then heard the sound of two people shouting lets duel and decided to check it out. I got to the park where the voices came from and saw that her opponent was far outnumbering her in monsters. I also saw that she was foolish enough to attack his spirit reaper even though it wouldn't do a single thing. The next thing I saw was that she was down to 400 life points and I though that this amateur wouldn't last to the end of his next turn. But what I saw surprised me I saw that she had a blue-eyes white dragon in her deck. I had always thought I had the only three blue-eyes in existence so I had no idea how she managed to get her hands on one. I was greatly surprised that she was able to use the effect of Kuriboh just like yugi did to me during duelist kingdom. She then summoned a rare card that I had never seen before but it looked like a girl about her age with shimmering white hair. Her opponent then activate a useful magic card Raigeki to destroy the maiden and then activated meteor of destruction. I saw as her life points dropped to zero that the guy was looking though her deck. I saw him extract one card from it and I had a feeling that it was the blue-eyes white dragon. As he was about to turn around and walk away I thought quickly and threw another blue-eyes at his hand which made him drop the girls blue-eyes white dragon. I finally came out of my hiding spot and said " give her the blue-eyes back before I get madder." the guy said "we had an agreement didn't we girly. She said meekly "yeah we did" and I said "okay but how about instead of winning one blue eyes why don't you duel me for 3 of them." the guy with a grin on his face said "okay but be prepared to lose." I then said "but there is one catch we cant use the blue-eyes white dragons." he said "okay it's just all the quicker that you will lose" and I said "just keep quiet I will make the first move. I summon lord of d. and now I activate the magic card flute of summoning dragon to special summon two dragon type monsters from my hand. Now I activate the magic card double summon which gives me another normal summon this turn. Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon obelisk the tormentor show yourself my great beast." all of sudden there was a 20 story tall blue monster with spikes on his head and shoulder and an attack power of 4000. The guy said "whatever I special summon guardian eatos in defense mode and now I activate two magic cards, cost down and guardian axe- grawl to summon guardian grawl in defense mode and I end my turn." "my move" I said "now I activate graceful charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two. Now I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back my lord of D. now I activate premature burial to bring back my luster dragon as a cost of 800 life points. Now I activate obelisk the tormenters special ability. By sacrificing two of my monsters obelisk is allowed to destroy every card on your side of the field. Now obelisk the tormenter attack his life points directly and finish this." obelisk punched him and he lost all his life points and I said "now give me the girl's blue-eyes white dragon." the guy said "now I never said I would give her blue-eyes back now did I." that pushed me past my limit and I just ran up to him and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. I grabbed her blue-eyes from him and said "if you ever steal her blue-eyes again I wont be so merciful." I walked back over to her and handed her the blue-eyes white dragon. She got on her feet and said "thank you for saving me and my sister." I then saw a little girl about 4 years younger then the one who owned the blue-eyes. "if you want I ride home my limo is parked around the corner." as they walked toward to the limo I thought to myself "maybe I have finally found the one to be my mate

Kidnapper's P.O.V

I had woke up on the ground and felt a pain from what the guy with 3 blue-eyes white dragons had done to me. Then I felt my body disappear in a burst of particles for a moment and when I had rematerialized I was standing in my master's base. I bowed down and he said "so Jayden how did the duel with Emily go." and I said in a shaky voice "well I h-had w-won against h-her." my master said "so where is her blue-eyes white dragons" and I said still shakily "well s-she had been h-helped by a r-rich kid by t-the name of s-seto k-kaiba." my master said "does he have any rare cards" and I replied "obelisk the tormenter." my masters said "even though you lost the blue-eyes white dragons you have found a card I have been looking for forever. You have actually done well Jayden for that you are off the hook for now." I then bowed again and walked out of the room and I heard my master say "just don't lose again or I wont be so merciful

**For those of you who liked the original version if this story sorry bout that but I just felt a need to put a better version of on this fine website. Anyway how did the girl get a blue-eyes white dragon, why did seto save her, and most importantly what makes this girl so special seto is willing to date her, and who is this mysterious master. Please rate and review **


	2. the dinner

Emily's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and I knew that I owed Seto Kaiba a big favor but I didn't know how to pay him back since I was next to poor and living on my own with my sister. At that point I thought of a way to pay him back, by cooking a good home cooked meal for him since he is a major CEO and probably never gets a good meal out of fast food. I run to my closet to get dressed for the day. I grab a grey skirt and green tank top with flats and head out the door. I wander around without purpose at first and my feet lead me to the only place I know Kaiba to be, Kaiba Corp. I walk into the building and up to the receptionist and she asked if I had an appointment. "well no I just want to talk to Seto for a moment" and she said "let me see if he is free." after a minute she says "go on ahead up" I thank her and head toward the elevator. After the elevator stops on the top floor I walk toward the door to Seto's office. I take a deep breath and I knock and hear a gruff voice say "come in."

Kaiba's P.O.V

I was already tired from the normal corporation work since I didn't get to bed until about 4 in the morning and I was just ready to go to sleep. The only thing that was keeping me awake was the fact that for the company to stay on top I had to perfect the new duel disk system. There were still a lot of glitches like monsters get destroyed without even being attacked, life points drop without reason, and the fact that I still had to even make a prototype. It was then I got a call on the office phone. I pushed the speakerphone button and said "what is it." the receptionist said "if you have a few free moments there is a young women here that wants to talk to you." thinking it was the one from last night I said "send her up here" and hung up the phone. Going back to work on the duel disk system trying to work out the bugs. I hear a knock on the door and say "come in" and the door opens and true to my suspicions It was the girl from last night. She walks in and stays standing in the center of the office like it was court room and she was unrightfully convicted. I said "take a seat its not like the seat will eat you whole" and she sat down and just looked appalled by the view of the city. "so what is it you wanted to talk to me about" and she said "well I was thinking of ways to pay you back for saving me and my sister and giving us a ride home." "you don't have to pay me back you know" I responded. She said "yeah but I don't feel right with not paying you back so I was wondering if you would like a home cooked meal. I mean it seems that being a CEO you would only eat like fast food or something similar." I said "well I actually eat a good meal every week or so but sure why not." she said "okay here let me give you my address 112-" I cut her off for a second and handed her a piece of paper and pen and said "just write it down." she wrote it down and handed it back to me and said "so about what time will you leave here." I responded "well I still have some work to do on this new duel disk system and then I have to give the blueprints to the lab boys. Then I have to take care of some personal business outside of Kaiba Corp. for Kaiba Corp. but I should be off about 6:30 or so." the girl responded "okay I'll be ready for you then" and I asked "should I bring my little brother." she just responded "of course the more the merrier" and walked out of the office.

Emily's P.O.V.

I was working in the kitchen getting the dinner ready and glanced at the clock it was already 6:20 so I was getting everything just finished. "lets see hamburgers just getting finished, condiments out, table set, multiple drink options ready okay then. Just then the buzzer on the oven went off and I flipped the burgers again and set the timer for about 4 more minutes. Just then the doorbell rang and I went and answered it and there was seto kaiba dressed in a fancy suit and his brother also wearing a suit. I stood aside to let them pass into the room and asked them to sit down. As they were getting set at the table the timer went off again. Rushed to get the burgers out of the pan and onto a plate so they wouldn't burn. I went up to them "what would you like to drink I have Pepsi, Mtn. dew Hawaiian punch, milk, apple juice, limeade, and water. Seto's brother said "how apple juice please." seto said "I wouldn't mind some of that homemade limeade." and I went and got the drinks. Seto saw me rushing around and got up and said "here let me help you out here." I replied "oh no I couldn't you're my guest" and he said "just hand me the plate." as we got back to the table I said "Gabrielle dinner is ready" and Gabrielle came out of her room. As we got sat down I passed the burgers out exactly like they said, kind of reminded of my job as a waitress. As we got settled down at the table seto said "so why did you go chasing after a guy without alerting the authorities." I replied "well the only thing on my mind at that point was the safety of my sister. I had a feeling he wanted to duel so I got my duel disk on and my deck and went after him." seto said "well you should have still alerted the authorities before going after him, but it if were mokuba I would probably do the same thing." after a few minutes in silence mokuba spoke up and said "this is really good what is your secret." I replied "the seasonings I use are salt, pepper, season salt, paprika, bacon salt, and garlic salt. I know it is probably a heart attack waiting to happen eventually but hey it tastes good. It may be as healthy for you about as bacon but it is still good." after dinner seto, mokuba, Gabrielle, and myself went into the living room and sat down. Unfortunately for both Gabrielle and mokuba they both had to sit on the floor which with the constant creaking I knew would probably cave in any day now. I eventually got around what it was like owning his own company and he said tiring and went into some bit of a complaint about some of his workers. As he was just about to leave he said "well aren't you coming" and I just stared at him awestruck. "coming where" and he said "to my place because it's obvious this place is a dump." I responded "but I don't have any money to pay you rent or anything." he responded "the only rent I require is a babysitter for mokuba." I then said "thank you so much" and I went to my room to get mine and Gabrielle's suitcases.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I got off work a little earlier then expected because we finally got the prototype of the new duel disk dueling system up and running. Since it was earlier then I thought I decided to go home and change into something more fancy even though it wasn't going to a fancy restaurant or anywhere similar but I still wanted to look my best. I got in the limo with mokuba and I gave the driver the address and got lost in my thoughts. I was the very first to test the prototype of the duel disk. The main reason I was so glad was because I finally saw the power of obelisk the tormentor that insane women from the museum gave me. As I felt the car stop I looked out the window and I asked the driver "why did we stop." the driver said "this is the address sir" and I replied "no way it's not close to what I imagined." the driver said "well we're here do you want to skip out on the date" I responded "first of all it's not a date and two no I said I would be there so I am going to be there." I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and waited for a moment and then Emily opened up the door. She stepped back and allowed us to enter and we sat down at the table. She offered us some drinks and I was appalled at how it seemed mokuba lacked in the sensitivity department but then again what should I expect from a kid. As we were served the drinks Emily was having trouble carrying all the condiments for burgers and burgers at the same time so I got up and grabbed the tray of burgers. As we got sat down she called out her sister who I found out her name is Gabrielle we all ate and joked around. After dinner we were on her sofa which was only big enough to fit 2 people so mokuba and Gabrielle were sitting on the floor. "so what is it like to run your own company" she asked me. "tiring" I responded "specially if you have a few incompetent workers, unfortunately I haven't caught them doing anything illegal yet so I cant fire them." I was about ready to leave and I said "Well are you coming" and she looked dazed and said "coming where." I said "well to my place obviously because it looks like this room is a safety hazard already. The only thing the management would have to worry about would be the paperwork the country of Japan would give them if someone died while living here. She then said "of course" and ran to what I assumed was her room and started packing the essentials for her and her sister.

**Sorry about the long wait on this chapter but life has been getting in the way. Anyway this is personally my favorite chapter because it seems that Emily catches on that seto may like her a little. But what will life be like for her and her sister, will they be able to stand life at the kaiba mansion. Find out in the next chapter**


	3. the amazing duel

Emily's P.O.V.

It was early in the morning and I woke up in a bed that I did not recognize for a moment. As I woke up more I remembered that I moved in with Seto kaiba last night because he saw my place was a wreak. I went to the walk in closet which was so big I could have fit two of my old apartments inside there. I picked out a green shirt, black stockings, grey skirt, yellow shirt, and a pair of slippers. I was about to walk out of the room to ask seto for a duel when I heard a knock on the door. I said "come in" and the door opened to reveal seto. "so how did you sleep last night" he asked and I responded "well it was the best sleep I can remember." he chuckled at this and said "Well breakfast is ready and I figured you would need help getting to the dinning room since your new here." I do cause even after the quick tour last night I still don't remember." we then headed to the dinning room and sat down at the table and dug into the delicious breakfast. I had never seen so many of the foods I liked all in the same place mainly because I was always poor after the monthly bills. During breakfast seto asked me if I wanted a tour of the big house and of course I immediately accepted. In about 15 minutes Gabrielle and mokuba showed up and I asked "what took you so long Gabrielle." she responded "well I kind of got lost and found mokuba and he showed me the way here. As we were getting done with breakfast seto said "well you ready for the tour" and I said sure but Gabrielle hesitated. She asked if mokuba could show her around instead and I said "sure I don't see why not." we were walking though the house seto showed me the dueling room only for the people living in the house. Being the eager duelist I was I asked if we could duel and he responded "sure I have wanted to see what your deck is made off anyway. I got on one end of the platform and seto got on the other. My hand consisted of luster dragon, blue-eyes white dragon, cost down, mirror force, magic cylinder, and garma sword oath. I said "I'll start things off by summoning luster dragon in attack mode and I set this face down and end my turn." seto then said "okay then I activate swords of revealing light in attack mode and now I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode now I end my turn." "my move" I drew another blue-eyes white dragon "now I set another card face down and end my turn." seto then drew and said "now I activate Kaiser sea horse's special ability and treat him as two tributes for the summon of this blue-eyes white dragon. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack her luster dragon with white lightning." I responded "not so fast I activate the trap card magical cylinder sending the attack right back at you." he then lost 3000 life points and he said "I set this card face down and end my turn." his swords of revealing light wore off "my move" I drew mystical space typhoon "now I activate mystical space typhoon to wipe away your face down card. Now I activate the magic card cost down to decrease the levels of all my monsters in my hand by 2. Now I sacrifice my luster dragon to summon blue-eyes white dragon and then I end my turn." seto drew and said "now I summon maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode. Next I activate Raigeki thus destroying all your monsters. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack her life points directly." "not so fast I activate mirror force destroying all your attack mode monsters." "fine I end my turn" I drew garma sword "now I activate the magic card garma sword oath. As long as I discard a monster with 7 or more stars I can summon garma sword. I discard blue-eyes white dragon to summon garma sword oath and now I attack your life points directly." Seto's life points dropped to zero and I had a vague suspicion that he let me win. As we got off the dueling platform I went over to him and hugged him.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed and still remembered what I did for the girl of course it wasn't only the fact her apartment was about to cave in on her. Another reason was because if the person she dueled against a couple nights ago came after her again I could better protect her. I chose to wear my white suit with white coat/cape and then I headed over to Emily's room. I knocked and heard a come in so I pushed the door open and saw she looked as good as ever. I said "so how did you sleep last night" and she responded "that was the best night sleep I have ever had." I then said "well I came in here to tell you breakfast is ready and I figured you needed to be guided to the dining room." she responded "yeah I have no idea where to go now" and I said "just follow me." I lead her to the dining room which was considerably farther from the bed rooms and if I hadn't lived there for so long I wouldn't know the way immediately. We sat down at the table and started eating which mokuba and Gabrielle had come down some time later. Since it was the weekend I offered to show her and Emily around the house since it was bigger then they had been used to. Emily accepted almost immediately and Gabrielle asked if mokuba could show her around. I was of course suspicious that she had developed a crush on mokuba but Emily said that she didn't see anything wrong with that. After 15 more minutes I asked Emily if she was ready for the grand tour and she said sure why not. She then got up and followed me. I showed her the infirmary, the kitchen, the living room, the grand bathroom, the garden outside and inside, and the game room. Finally our tour led us to the duel platform and she basically begged to duel me. I replied "sure I have wanted to see what your deck is made of anyway" we both got on the dueling platform and being the gentlemen I was I let her go first. She said "I summon luster dragon in attack mode and set this card face down and end my turn." I drew my first card and in my hand was monster reborn, swords of revealing light, Kuriboh, blue-eyes white dragon, Raigeki, and Kaiser sea horse. I said "I activate swords of revealing light stopping you from attack me for 3 turns and summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode and end my turn." she drew and said "okay I set one more card face down and end my turn." I drew another card and said "now I activate Kaiser sea horse's effect to use it as 2 tributes to summon blue-eyes white dragon. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack her luster dragon now with white lightning. She said "not so fast I activate magical cylinders to have you take the full damage." my life points dropped to 1000 " then said I set this card face down and end my turn." my swords of revealing light wore off. She drew and said "now I activate the magic card cost down to lower the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2. Now I sacrifice my luster dragon to summon blue-eyes white dragon and now activate mystical space typhoon on your face down. My mirror force was destroyed and she said "I end my turn" I drew maiden with eyes of blue. I said "now I activate Raigeki to destroy your monster. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack her life points directly." she said "not so fast I activate mirror force to destroy all your attack mode monsters." I end my turn. "she then drew and said "now I activate garma sword oath to summon garma sword as long as I discard a monster with 7 or more stars. I discard blue-eyes white dragon to summon garma sword and now attack him directly. I decided to let the attack hit to let her win because I could have discarded Kuriboh. Seeing that she had won she started jumping up and down like a little kid and walked over to me and hugged


	4. the plan starts in motion

Kaiba's P.O.V

I heard glass breaking in Emily's room so I jumped out of bed and ran to her room. As I opened the door I saw the guy she dueled a few nights ago with her slung over his shoulders. As the guy was about to jump through the hole in the window he made I ran up to him about to punch him out cold. He jumped and my mind being clouded by the protection of Emily I jumped after him. The next thing I saw was a beam of bright light and I went through it and blacked out

3rd person P.O.V.

There is a bright light in a room made completely of metal or so it seemed and 3 bodies came through the light into the room. The one standing was then knocked down because of Kaiba falling on top of him. The kidnapper then bowed down and said "master as instructed I have got the girl with the 8th millennium item and a stow away. The good thing is the stowaway has the third Egyptian god card, obelisk the tormentor." the real mastermind behind all this then turned around in his chair. It was revealed that it was a teenage boy no older the 15 with tanned skin, blond hair, purple eyes, and wearing a cloak/robe. This person was Marik Ishtar.

Marik's P.O.V.

I heard the sound of the teleporter starting up and then I heard my faithful servant odion step through the portal. He bowed down and said "master I have done as instructed I have brought the girl with the 8th millennium item. As well as the person who possess the third Egyptian god card, obelisk the tormentor." I said "you have done well odion but did you get their decks as well." odion stammered "well n-no because I had t-to get out of t-there and they didn't h-have their decks on t-them." I raised my voice slightly "then how am I suppose to duel the girl for the 8th millennium item and kaiba for obelisk the tormenter. Go get their decks and don't leave a single stone unturned if you cant find them at first." he then activated the teleporter again and went to go get the decks. I then noticed the two were starting to stir and Kaiba said "what did you do you psychopath." I responded "considering I'm the one holding all the cards here I wouldn't be insulting me if I were you." he then said "okay then how about this question why the hell did you bring us here." I then said "well it was originally where odion just bring her here but you got caught in the beam of the teleporter so you came as well. Although this isn't a total loss for me because I will win your Egyptian god card, obelisk the tormentor." at that moment odion appeared with their decks and handed them to the two duelists. He said "not sure who's deck is whose so you have to figure that out on your own considering both have blue-eyes white dragons in them. As they got I tossed them a couple of duel disks which I had gotten in the best game shop. They strapped them on and the girl said "I liked mine better less bulky." kaiba said "you don't mind if I make the first move do you" I replied "not like it matters anyway my deck is unbeatable." he then said "okay then I summon vorse raider in attack mode and I set these three cards face down you go Emily." she said "I summon luster dragon in attack mode and then I set this and end my turn." I drew my hand contained mirror force, coffin seller, dark hole, pot of greed, mystic tomato, and dark jeroid. "I play the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw 2 more cards." I drew drill ago and the winged dragon of ra "Now I activate dark hole to destroy both your monsters. Now I summon mystic tomato in attack mode. I could attack the girl since she has something I want but since your more of a nuisance kaiba I will attack you directly." mystic tomato then basically head-butted kaiba dropping his life points to 2600. "now I set these two cards face down and end my turn." kaiba drew and said 'now I activate cost down make all monsters in my hand drop 2 levels. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back my vorse raider but he wont be staying for long. Now sacrifice vorse raider to summon the all mighty blue-eyes white dragon. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his mystic tomato white lighting." blue-eyes shot a beam at mystic tomato destroying it and dropping Marik to 2400 life points. "now I activate the effect of mystic tomato which lets me move a monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck to my hand." Emily said "now it's my move I summon Gemini elf and I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back luster dragon. Now I activate double summon to sacrifice my two monsters to summon blue-eyes white dragon. Now blue-eyes attack him directly and finish this." I groaned as this was finished and then I just activated the teleported and pushed them through the portal. I was in my throne and I couldn't get the image of that weak girl defeating me

Kaiba's P.O.V.

We appeared right in front of my mansion again like I had a feeling we would. I then looked around for Emily. I was her laying at my feet unconscious without a sign of life. I checked for a pulse to make sure that teleporter didn't kill her. She was still alive so I just decided to take her back in the house and put her in a different room. "I'm going to call a specialist tomorrow to fix that window" I said to myself. I walked into a different guest room and laid her down in the bed there. Right before I closed the door I thought I heard her say softly "I love you" and I closed the door with a small smile on my face.


	5. the tournament begins

Emily's P.O.V.

I woke up in a bedroom that I didn't recognize and I had no idea how I got here but I had a feeling it wasn't good. I walked out after getting dressed in a green tank top, blue shorts, red stockings, and for some reason 4 inch heels. When I got out the room kaiba was leaning against the wall and said "do you remember anything from last night." I was in a complete daze and I starting freaking out thinking we had gotten intimate. "don't worry it was nothing like that I'm talking about the duel with that cloaked weirdo." "oh uh actually I do remember him challenging us to a duel for the millennium bracelet and your Egyptian god card. Uh by the way what exactly is an Egyptian god card" I said curiously. "according to this odd ball at the museum the Egyptian god cards the most powerful cards in the game and I managed to acquire obelisk the tormentor for me. The only thing is this weirdo also gave me another one slifer the sky dragon and told me I would find the person to wield it. I think I have found that person in you" he said as he held out slifer the sky dragon to me. I took it and stared at it with awe and said "since I have this all powerful card in my deck now would you mind dueling me for fun so I can test it out." he said "maybe after breakfast and before the duel I will help you build an unbeatable deck." I thanked him for his generosity and walked down to breakfast with him. After helping me construct the second most unbeatable deck he handed me a piece of paper. He then said "I got to get to work see you later" and I looked down at the paper. It said to be in the domino center at 9 that evening and I will know more later.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bedroom and the first thing I did was call the handyman to fix the window today. I then got dressed in my coat/cloak and went and stood by the door to the room that I had put Emily in last night after the duel. As she came out I was in a daze for a moment since she was wearing her normal stuff but carried herself even better. As she came out I asked "so do you remember anything from last night" and she started freaking out. "don't worry we didn't get intimate I am talking about the duel with the cloaked weirdo" I said. She then said "well I remember him saying he had to duel for my bracelet and your Egyptian god card. Uh by the way what exactly is an Egyptian god card." I responded "according to the oddball in the museum the god cards the most powerful cards in the game and I have obelisk the tormentor for me. But she also gave me slifer the sky dragon and said that I would find the person who was suppose to wield it. I believe that you are suppose to wield slifer but in my new tournament be forewarned I will win it from you." she then asked "what are you talking about winning slifer from me" and I said you will see later tonight." I then gave her a piece of paper and said "I got to get to work" and I saw that she was looking at the paper with a odd expression.

Emily's P.O.V

Since I knew I wouldn't see seto at least until 9 that evening I decided to go around town and see the sights. As I was looking around I walked right into a kid that looked no older then 9. I helped him up and apologized and he said no problem and I said "I'm Emily what's your name" and he responded "yugi." that name rang a bell but I didn't know from where but then remembered that seto had been ranting about a yugi moto while he was drunk a couple night's ago. At that point I asked his last name and he said "moto" and I asked "is your title by chance the king of games." he responded "yeah but as I see it that doesn't matter." I then responded "well since he saved me and my sister I have been living with seto kaiba and he handed me this before he left for work. I have a feeling that you will also receive one since you are known as the king of games so just read it." he scanned over it for a moment and then said "I guess I will be going to the town center this evening." as we were walking I was finished up what I had to do which was getting birthday gifts for my sister. After the shopping we went back to yugi's place which just happened to be a game shop as well. It was then that I figured out his grandfather was a huge pervert but as long as he didn't do anything I didn't care. At 9 that evening me and yugi went to the city center and we waited for a moment. A few minutes of waiting and a girl wearing a revealing outfit colored purple and a white short blouse came up to yugi. I recognized her as Mai Valentine 4th place in duelist kingdom tournament that went on not that long ago. As they were talking I zoned out until a helicopter came into view and the person hanging out of it to make an announcement was none other then seto kaiba. He said "welcome to all the duelists I thought were good enough to enter my new tournament the battle city tournament. There will be new rules and this tournament will make Pegasus's tournament look like just a mere children's card game. Be sure to pick up your duel disks so that you qualify for the tournament it starts in one week." after that announcement yugi went to his place and I went back to the mansion. After going through the front door I was too tired to walk up to my room and just collapsed on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

At 6 that evening I had started working on the rules for my new tournament with the whole tributing and all the other stuff. It took me a while during which I had 9 calls, 20 texts, and even a dumb idiot that tried to hack into the kaiba corp. mainframe but I had finally completed the rules. I printed them out and had the people responsible for packaging up the duel disks put them in there for the booklet. As I was about to go to announce the idea for a tournament I told Roland to get the chopper ready. The chopper took of the instant I got in and flew over the city. I opened up the door and held on to a support grip and put one foot out of the chopper. I explained all the rules and the deadline for registering and then flew off. As we got back to kaiba corp. I went to my office and then grabbed some paper work and then went back down stairs. As the driver dropped me off at the front door of my mansion I saw that Emily had fallen asleep on the couch. I then put the paperwork on the desk right inside the door and picked her up and carrier her to her room. As I got ready for bed I had sudden flashes of two people who looked to be Egyptian kissing but I thought that was just a mind trick.


	6. oc's needed

Hi there people I have run out of idea's for oc's in my newer stories and I am in a major need of them all you have to do is fill out this form and I will more then likely use it

Name-

Age-

Appearance (please go into detail)-

Gender-

Person they are in love with in the show-

Swim wear-

Night wear-

Family (if none why or how did they die)-

Reason for leaving home-

Where they are living-


	7. the night before battle city

Emily's P.O.V

dream

I was walking thought an alleyway with my duel disk I just bought heading toward the mansion. I was wondering what was going to happen in the tournament and so distracted that I ran into someone. As I got up I saw the guy had wild runaway hair colored white, a wicked face, a hunchback, and wearing a cloak. He said "how about you duel me and if I win I get your rarest card. Since he had me backed into a corner I had to duel to get away so I held out my duel disk and shot the holographic projectors out of it and he did the same. I activated my duel disk as did he and I drew my opening hand and went first and drew my first card. My hand contained blue-eyes white dragon, mystical elf, card destruction, change of heart, bell of destruction, and scrap-iron scarecrow. "okay I summon mystical elf in defense mode and I set 2 cards face down your go." he drew "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw 3 so long as I discard 2 now I summon aqua madoor in defense mode and I end your go." I drew monster reborn "now I activate change of heart to take control of you aqua madoor. Now I sacrifice my mystical elf and your aqua madoor to summon my all mighty blue-eyes white dragon. Now blue-eyes attack is life points directly. Now I activate my face down trap bell of destruction and attack it to my blue-eyes. We'll both lose 3000 life points and since you only have 1000 you will lose the duel." the rare hunter said "not so fast I activate my mystical space typhoon to destroy your bell of destruction." the ring around blue-eyes neck disappeared and I said "fine I end my turn." he then smiled as he drew his next card and said "Well looks like I win with Exodia the forbidden one." as the wind overcame me I closed my eyes on instinct and when I opened them again I saw he had my deck. He was flipping through the cards obviously looking for a certain one and I saw him extract a card. He then showed me which card he took and it was one of my blue-eyes white dragons. He then revealed the other two behind the first and said "don't face us again or you will lose to much more."

Real world

I woke up in my bed and at first thought that It was real and that I had somehow blacked out. I then grabbed my deck and flipped through it until I saw I had all three blue-eyes white dragon that were in my deck. As my heartbeat slowed I saw seto standing at my door leaning against the doorframe. I was able to conclude he had just gotten off of work since he was still in the same clothes as when he left of work. As he got closer he said "what was up with that you were screaming in your sleep and thrashing around." I responded "well I just had the worst dream I can remember" and he asked "what happened in it." I responded "well you know that gang that hacked their way into the tournament the rare hunters." he nodded and I continued "well they had cornered me in an alleyway and dueled and stole all three blue-eyes I owned. It had seemed to real and I actually had to go through my deck to see that I still had all of them." seto then said "well when the tournament starts tomorrow just be careful because the rare hunters are a real threat." I then responded "I will and you also need to be careful because like you said the rare hunters are a real threat." he replied "well you don't have to worry because I have an unbeatable deck and you have the second most unbeatable deck." as I was about to lay down and go back to sleep he kissed me on the lips before he went to his room to sleep.

Kaiba's P.O.V

After announcing the beginning of my tournament the chopper took me back to kaiba corp. and I got in my limo and headed home. Through you the ride I was one angry and two surprised that a gang that called themselves the rare hunters had hacked into my tournament. As the limo pulled up outside the mansion I walked in the house after unlocking the door and I saw that Emily had crashed on the couch. I could tell that she was exhausted so I picked her up and took her to her room and tucked her in. I then went back to the living room to see what was on the television and of course since it was Sunday there was nothing good on. I then turned the television off and grabbed book of a series that I had never finished. After about an hour of reading with the light on one of the maids said "Mr. kaiba will all due respect don't you think you should get some sleep since you have the tournament to run tomorrow." I responded "yes you are right Elizabeth and your shift is over so you don't have to be so formal." she responded "yes of course but I feel as long as I wear the outfit it is necessary for me to be formal." I replied "just get some sleep I'm going to go check on Emily before I go to bed." I then walked up the stairs toward the joint bedroom and I heard a loud stay away. Thinking it was one of those goons that dragged me and Emily to the weird metal lair I ran toward the bedroom and saw that she was looking though her deck frantically. As I was looking in at her I said "what the heck was that about you were screaming in your sleep." she responded "just a dream about those rare hunters. Three of them had backed me into a corner and forced me to duel them. Then they won with Exodia the forbidden one and took all three of my blue-eyes white dragons. I was just checking though my deck to see if it was a dream or not because it felt so real." I said "well dreams aside when the tournament begins tomorrow be careful because the rare hunters will do something like that." she then responded "don't worry about me you also need to watch your back with the rare hunters running around." without saying a word I walked over to her as she was about to lay back down to go to sleep I did something that I never thought I would. I bent down and kissed her on the lips and without a word I went into my part of the joint room to go to sleep


	8. battle city

Emily's P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly again but this time it was because I dreamt that I had overslept and missed the start of the tournament. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 10 minutes until 7 so I decided to get dressed. I went to the walk in closet and decided upon a yellow skirt, black stockings, red shirt, and 2 inch high heels. I walked out the door and down to the kitchen looking for something to eat. When I walked into the kitchen I saw one of the maids already cooking and I walked up to her. She heard me before I got close to her due to my high heels. She turned around and said "your up early aren't you dear I mean I believe the tournament doesn't start until 10." I replied "well I just woke up and knew I had no chance of falling back asleep. Besides even if I had a chance I probably would have overslept and I need to prepare my deck." as she was still cooking I said "is there anything I could help with" and she said "no I would never dream of having you help. I mean you live here now and have maids to do everything for you." "yeah but changing from that life style to the life style I am accustomed to is hard" I replied. "well I guess if you really want to help you could probably make some eggs. are you any good at making scrambled eggs their the kaiba brothers favorites." I replied "are you kidding they were also my sisters favorite so if I didn't know how to make them living with her I had to learn quick." "if I may why were you living alone with your sister in the first place" the maid inquired. I said "well when I was in middle school my mother passed away and after the funeral my father sent my to my grandparents. I guess the reason was because he became an alcoholic after my mothers passing. Anyway I got through high school without incident but just as I had put an application in at a college he passed away after that. After the funeral I decided that the only way to get along in this world was because I had gotten a job. It was the only way to help Gabrielle succeed." the maid put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I was secretly grateful that she understood and didn't press the issue. As we were finished breakfast seto came in and asked why I was also cooking. I replied "I asked because once you live in the life style I was for a while it's hard to change." seto then sat down at the table and I went and sat by him and the maid gave us each a cup of coffee. At about 20 minutes to the tournament seto went up to get dressed so he could get the tournament underway. As we were departing though the door he said "I need to launch the tournament alone. On the flip side I have arranged for the driver to drive me to kaiba corp. then take you to wherever you want to go." I then said "okay but just tell me what your doing." he then responded "you will see I will only tell you this you will know when the tournament starts." I said silently under my breath "sure thing seto but just know in the end I will be winning this tournament." as seto got out at kaiba corp. the driver asked where I wanted to go. I just said "uh I guess the city square or somewhere near there."

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I felt I had to put something in right before the duel with the rare hunter that uses the exodia cards. So anyway I am really in need of OC's for some of my other stories so please submit yours. While I am not against it I am not going to be doing a duelist kingdom story because well it wasn't my favorite, specially with Pegasus and being able to summon without tributes. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and please read and review**


	9. the duel with Exodia

Emily's P.O.V.

I got out of the limo in the town square and I saw yugi standing there talking to a girl who looked a lot like a stripper. When he saw me coming toward him and the other girl he said "hey Emily been a while." I responded "yeah well I have been kind of busy building my deck for this tournament and other stuff." after the conversation started the girl introduced herself as mai valentine the 4th place in duelist kingdom whatever that was." it was then that a shadow covered the entire square and it Seto's blimp with his face on the giant screen attached to it. He said "welcome duelists that I decided were good enough to enter my tournament. I am offering some assistance with the rules here so listen up if you miss the rules it is your own fault. Lets start with the locator cards they are the clear cards that came with your duel disk. Each one is part of a map of the whole battle city but as you can see one isn't enough to qualify for the finals. You need to have six once they are all stacked together on your duel disk then you will find the secret location for the finals. Next that tributing rule any monster level 5 and 6 will need one tribute or a monster already on the field to summon. 7 and 8 and 9 require 2 tributes however levels 10 and above require 3 tributes. The last rule is that the loser of a duel has to give their rarest card to the winner of this duel. So if you don't want to risk losing your precious cards I suggest you drop out of the tournament now." the screen then turn off and I was thinking Seto was already making this a better tournament. I then turned around and saw a blond kid no older the 17 yelling at someone with a black cape on his head. Yugi then appeared and asked the kid who was named Joey what was going on. Joey said "this robed weirdo stole my red-eyes black dragon in a duel even before battle city." yugi then turned his attention to the man as he spoke. "I most certainly did and now I challenge you yugi moto to a duel for your dark magician. Yugi accepted and then his puzzle glowed and once the light died down yugi was standing there unharmed but taller. I then said "not so fast if you want to face yugi then you have to face me first but let me tell you I will not lose to you." the robed weirdo who was identified as a rare hunter said "well hold on a moment let me check something out here. He then typed a bit on his laptop and said "well you are Emily Logan and your rarest card is slifer the sky dragon. I now challenge you to a duel and I will take slifer and then yugi's dark magician." we both activated our duel disks and I said "I will make the first move" I drew my first card. My hand contained magic cylinders, magic jammer, mystical space typhoon, graceful charity, blue-eyes white dragon, and slifer the sky dragon. "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as a I discard two. I discarded blue-eyes and mystical space typhoon and I had drawn monster reborn, maiden with eyes of blue, and ancient rules. "I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Now I summon maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode that and set this facedown and end my turn." he said my move and drew the top card and looked at his hand and thought "excellent I have two pieces of the forbidden one in my hand now." he then said out loud "now I activate graceful charity which as you know lets me draw three as long as I discard two. Now I summon stone statue of the Aztecs in defense mode and end my turn." I drew another blue-eyes white dragon. "now I activate ancient rules which lets me special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster. I choose my blue eyes white dragon come forth my great beast. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his stone statue of the Aztecs and my other blue-eyes attack his life points directly." blue-eyes shot a beam of lightning at the rare hunter and dropped him down to 1000 life points. "now I activate bell of destruction and equip it to blue-eyes white dragon. We'll both lose 3000 life points but since you only have 1000 you will be blasted out of battle city. The bell exploded and he lost the last of his life points forcing him to give red-eyes back and the locator card to Emily. I then walked up to him and took the red-eyes black dragon and felt the Exodia card unintentionally and felt something come off on my fingers. "marked cards seriously well these are just copies so they need to be destroyed" and I ripped them up. I then tried to give red-eyes back to Joey and he said "nah you keep it I want to have the chance to win it back fair and square in this tournament. Besides since we're friends now I figure it's a good idea for you have a part of me in your deck." I then once again asked him if he was sure and after he nodded I took my deck out of the holder and shuffled red-eyes into it.

Rare hunter POV

I was sitting in the coffee shop sipping the tea I ordered while being on my laptop. As I was trying to decide who I would face in battle city first the blond I defeated the other day came up and started demanding another duel. I said "I already have your red-eyes and there is nothing else you have that is of use to me." I then saw yugi moto and typed on my laptop for a moment and saw that he had the dark magician. I knew that it would be of use in arkanas deck so I challenged him. He was about to accept when another troublesome bitch said "not so fast I will defeat you and get the red-eyes black dragon back." I then had to once again look on my laptop and saw that she possessed one of the three main cards master Marik was looking for. As we activated our duel disks she said "I will make the first move. I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. Now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my blue-eyes white dragon. Then I summon maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode and end my turn." I drew the first card of my turn and saw that I had two pieces of Exodia the forbidden one in my hand and I knew that I would soon have all 5. "I activate graceful charity which as you know lets me draw three as long as I discard two." after that my hand contained right arm of the forbidden one, right leg of the forbidden one, left arm of the forbidden one, stone statue of the Aztecs, nightmare steel cage. "now I summon stone statue of the Aztecs in defense mode and end my turn. The girl then said "okay then I activate the magic card ancient rules which lets me special summon a level 5 or higher monster so long as It has no effect. I choose blue-eyes white dragon come forth my great beast. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his stone statue and my other blue-eyes attack his life points directly. Now I activate the trap card bell of destruction which lets me destroy one monster and subtract the amount of life points equal to the number of attack points. We will both lose 3000 life points but since you only have 1000 life points you will lose the duel. The bell of destruction blew up blue-eyes white dragon and wiped me out of life points. I then fell to the ground and fell unconscious. When I woke up again I was in the shadow realm to forever relive my failure.

**If your wondering where the yami's conversation with Marik is I decided to leave it out because well it was just boring. Anyway how will Emily put the red-eyes black dragon the Joey gave her to use. To figure out just read and please reveiw**


	10. joey vs espa roba

Joey p.o.v

I was walking through battle city looking for the first person to challenge and I saw rex raptor dueling a duelist I had never seen before. As I got over there rex had fallen to his knees and I saw that the new duelist was waiting for the rarest card and a locator card. After getting his reward for winning the duel he saw me and recognized me from duelist kingdom. He said "want to duel" and rex said "don't duel this guy he duels using ESP. not recognizing what ESP was I said "so he's psyhco" and rex responded "no physic he mind read the cards in your hand he'll know what move you're going to make before you do." I said to the duelist "I accept your challenge" and rex said "did you even listen to a word I just said." I responded "there are two rules in the joey wheeler handbook for dueling one accept any challenge and two duel your hardest." Rex then said "if you want to be kicked out of battle city before it even began for you go right ahead." Joey said "look no matter what I will win this duel and this weirdo will not be able to defeat me." The duel then began and I made the first move "I summon gearfried the iron knight in attack mode and set these two cards face down and end my turn." "Fine I summon aqua madoor in defensive mode and I set this card face down and end my turn" said espa. I then drew a card and got what I needed to win this duel in a few turns "now I summon mystical elf in defensive mode and end my turn." Espa drew a card and then said "now I sacrifice aqua madoor so I can summon jinzo in attack mode." I replied "now I activate the trap card raigeki break and all I have to do is sent one card from my hand to the grave yard." I discarded my baby dragon but jinzo was not destroyed "what is going on your jinzo should be in the grave yard." Espa said "it is jinzo's effect when he is on the field all trap cards are worthless." I was speechless and espa said "now jinzo attack his gearfried the iron knight" and jinzo went and head butted gearfried. "Now I activate the magic card amplifier to increase jinzo's attack points by 300 every turn." I drew a card "now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my gearfried the iron knight and now I sacrifice him along with my mystical elf to summon the red-eyes black dragon." Espa said "but he and jinzo have the same attack points so if you attack your red-eyes will also be destroyed." "That doesn't matter to me red-eyes black dragon attack his jinzo now" red-eyes powered up his blast and aimed it a jinzo. Both the monsters were destroyed and joey said "now I activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back my red-eyes black dragon. You see I needed your jinzo off the field and now that red-eyes is back he can attack again since he was in the grave and I just brought him back." "Espa said "you can't do this because now I activate the effect of a monster in my hand known as battle fader. You see when you attack me directly I can special summon it and it will take the hit for me." Battle fader then appeared on the field and took the hit from red-eyes white dragon. "Okay for now I guess I will set this card face down and end my turn" and espa drew a card and his eyes got wide. "Now wheeler I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my jinzo" and joey said "no I activate the trap card magic jammer again only difference is this time it will work." Espa was left without the magic of monster reborn. "Okay mystic forces I call upon you to help me out of this tight spot." "There is no such thing as mystic forces" and espa retorted "as far as you know because you weren't born with ESP." he then said "okay now I set this card face down and end my turn. I drew a card and then said "well espa you will not like this move I activate the magic cards known as black pendent, axe of despair, and horn of the unicorn to increase the power of my red-eyes. Now red-eye black dragon attack his life points directly and finish this" and espa said "not so fast I activate the trap card known as negate attack which stops you attack and ends your battle phase." "Man I cannot believe I fell for that hey wait a minute it only stops the attack and ends the battle phase." Espa said" that what I just said are you clueless as well as not listening." "Hey I don't have to take that from someone like you roba or the mystic forces or whatever you keep blabbing on about. The main thing is to me there is no such thing as the mystic forces I end my turn." Espa then drew a card and said "this card is the end for you wheeler I activate the magic card premature burial." "Eh what does that do roba" and Espa said "by paying a mere 800 life points I can bring back any monster in my graveyard and I choose jinzo." "Fine red-eyes black dragon attack his jinzo and finish this and red-eyes blew jinzo up and took out the rest of Espa's life points. Espa at first was reluctant to hand over a locator card and jinzo until an earpiece fell out of his ear and the people at the other end of it gave him a speech and he then gladly gave joey jinzo and a locator card.

Emily's P.O.V.

I was standing on the roof above joey's duel observing and it seemed he had a disadvantage at first and even thought Espa was saying he was using cosmic forces or whatever I had a feeling he was lying. Yami then appeared right behind me and said "Espa is cheating" and I turned around and punched him in the arm. "Don't do that I thought you were going to do something to me" and he said "anyway look over there people that look exactly like Espa." I looked over and saw that there were people dressed the same as Espa and had the same hair color. "So what do we do" and yami said "we leave them alone joey has the experience to defeat this cheater but it is up to joey to figure out how." I then heard a whistle and saw mokuba chasing after the brothers of Espa roba. When we all caught up to them he said "give me one reason why I shouldn't disqualify your brother from battle city." The eldest or so I guessed said "please don't the main reason he duels is because if he keeps winning duels the bullies as school will leave us alone. The main reason he duels at all is to protect us" and mokuba said under his breath "just like seto with me." I then said "since the reason is to protect his brothers just let them off this one time because it is like you and seto."


	11. tag team duel part 1

Joey p.o.v

I was walking through battle city looking for the first person to challenge and I saw rex raptor dueling a duelist I had never seen before. As I got over there rex had fallen to his knees and I saw that the new duelist was waiting for the rarest card and a locator card. After getting his reward for winning the duel he saw me and recognized me from duelist kingdom. He said "want to duel" and rex said "don't duel this guy he duels using ESP. not recognizing what ESP was I said "so he's psyhco" and rex responded "no physic he mind read the cards in your hand he'll know what move you're going to make before you do." I said to the duelist "I accept your challenge" and rex said "did you even listen to a word I just said." I responded "there are two rules in the joey wheeler handbook for dueling one accept any challenge and two duel your hardest." Rex then said "if you want to be kicked out of battle city before it even began for you go right ahead." Joey said "look no matter what I will win this duel and this weirdo will not be able to defeat me." The duel then began and I made the first move "I summon gearfried the iron knight in attack mode and set these two cards face down and end my turn." "Fine I summon aqua madoor in defensive mode and I set this card face down and end my turn" said espa. I then drew a card and got what I needed to win this duel in a few turns "now I summon mystical elf in defensive mode and end my turn." Espa drew a card and then said "now I sacrifice aqua madoor so I can summon jinzo in attack mode." I replied "now I activate the trap card raigeki break and all I have to do is sent one card from my hand to the grave yard." I discarded my baby dragon but jinzo was not destroyed "what is going on your jinzo should be in the grave yard." Espa said "it is jinzo's effect when he is on the field all trap cards are worthless." I was speechless and espa said "now jinzo attack his gearfried the iron knight" and jinzo went and head butted gearfried. "Now I activate the magic card amplifier to increase jinzo's attack points by 300 every turn." I drew a card "now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my gearfried the iron knight and now I sacrifice him along with my mystical elf to summon the red-eyes black dragon." Espa said "but he and jinzo have the same attack points so if you attack your red-eyes will also be destroyed." "That doesn't matter to me red-eyes black dragon attack his jinzo now" red-eyes powered up his blast and aimed it a jinzo. Both the monsters were destroyed and joey said "now I activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back my red-eyes black dragon. You see I needed your jinzo off the field and now that red-eyes is back he can attack again since he was in the grave and I just brought him back." "Espa said "you can't do this because now I activate the effect of a monster in my hand known as battle fader. You see when you attack me directly I can special summon it and it will take the hit for me." Battle fader then appeared on the field and took the hit from red-eyes white dragon. "Okay for now I guess I will set this card face down and end my turn" and espa drew a card and his eyes got wide. "Now wheeler I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my jinzo" and joey said "no I activate the trap card magic jammer again only difference is this time it will work." Espa was left without the magic of monster reborn. "Okay mystic forces I call upon you to help me out of this tight spot." "There is no such thing as mystic forces" and espa retorted "as far as you know because you weren't born with ESP." he then said "okay now I set this card face down and end my turn. I drew a card and then said "well espa you will not like this move I activate the magic cards known as black pendent, axe of despair, and horn of the unicorn to increase the power of my red-eyes. Now red-eye black dragon attack his life points directly and finish this" and espa said "not so fast I activate the trap card known as negate attack which stops you attack and ends your battle phase." "Man I cannot believe I fell for that hey wait a minute it only stops the attack and ends the battle phase." Espa said" that what I just said are you clueless as well as not listening." "Hey I don't have to take that from someone like you roba or the mystic forces or whatever you keep blabbing on about. The main thing is to me there is no such thing as the mystic forces I end my turn." Espa then drew a card and said "this card is the end for you wheeler I activate the magic card premature burial." "Eh what does that do roba" and Espa said "by paying a mere 800 life points I can bring back any monster in my graveyard and I choose jinzo." "Fine red-eyes black dragon attack his jinzo and finish this and red-eyes blew jinzo up and took out the rest of Espa's life points. Espa at first was reluctant to hand over a locator card and jinzo until an earpiece fell out of his ear and the people at the other end of it gave him a speech and he then gladly gave joey jinzo and a locator card.

Emily's P.O.V.

I was standing on the roof above joey's duel observing and it seemed he had a disadvantage at first and even thought Espa was saying he was using cosmic forces or whatever I had a feeling he was lying. Yami then appeared right behind me and said "Espa is cheating" and I turned around and punched him in the arm. "Don't do that I thought you were going to do something to me" and he said "anyway look over there people that look exactly like Espa." I looked over and saw that there were people dressed the same as Espa and had the same hair color. "So what do we do" and yami said "we leave them alone joey has the experience to defeat this cheater but it is up to joey to figure out how." I then heard a whistle and saw mokuba chasing after the brothers of Espa roba. When we all caught up to them he said "give me one reason why I shouldn't disqualify your brother from battle city." The eldest or so I guessed said "please don't the main reason he duels is because if he keeps winning duels the bullies as school will leave us alone. The main reason he duels at all is to protect us" and mokuba said under his breath "just like seto with me." I then said "since the reason is to protect his brothers just let them off this one time because it is like you and seto."


	12. tag team duel part 2 and deadly match

Emily's P.O.V

It was umbra's turn and he drew and said "now I set this card face down and activate the trap card mask of restrict which makes it so you can't tribute monsters now. I end my turn" and yugi drew and said "I set this card face down and then I summon gazelle the king of mythical beasts in attack mode. Now gazelle attack umbra's life points directly" and gazelle then went and sliced umbra across the chest. "now I end my turn" yugi finished and lumis drew "now I set this card face down and now shining abyss attack gazelle the king of mythical beasts." Shining abyss then shot a beam of light like a flashlight at gazelle and destroyed him "now I end my turn." Kaiba then drew and said "now I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your mask of restrict." A spiral of wind then went and swept up the mask and both disappeared from the field. "Now vorse raider attack shining abyss" and vorse raider then went over and sliced shining abyss across the chest with his sword. "Now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back your shining abyss but he won't be staying for long. Now I sacrifice your shining abyss and my vorse raider to summon the all mighty blue-eyes white dragon. To finish thing off I will set these three cards face down and end my turn." Umbra then drew and said "now I activate the magic card change of heart to take control of your blue-eyes white dragon Kaiba." Yugi then said "not so fast now it's my turn to help Kaiba I activate the trap card magic jammer which as long as I discard one card from my hand I can negate and destroy one of your magic cards that have been activated." Umbra then said "fine I summon aqua madoor in defense mode and end my turn" and yugi drew signaling the beginning of his turn. "Okay beast of gilfer attack his aqua madoor" and gilfer shot a beam of energy out of his mouth and destroyed aqua madoor. "Now I set these two cards face down and I end my turn" lumis drew his card and said "now I summon mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn." Kaiba then drew and said "now I activate the magic card giant trunade to send all face down cards on the field back to the owners hands. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack umbra's life points directly and end his duel" and blue-eyes shot a beam of white energy out of his mouth and hit umbra and dropped his life points down to zero. "Now I set these two cards face down and end my turn" and yugi drew and said "now I summon gamma the magnet warrior in attack mode. Now beast of gilfer attack his mystical elf" and beast of gilfer destroyed mystical elf "now gamma attack his life points directly." Gamma then went over and shot a bit of electricity at lumis and dropped his life points to 2200 "now I set these three cards face down and end my turn." Umbra then drew and said "now I summon a monster in face down defensive mode and end my turn." Kaiba then drew and said "you might have actually won if you hadn't pissed me off but here is what you get for pissing me off. I activate the magic card raigeki to destroyer your face down monster and now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly and finish this." As lumis's life points hit zero he fell into a heap on the ground. Yami then went over to Emily and said "are you alright" and I replied "unless you count the rope burn on my wrists yeah." Kaiba then said "well lucky for us they had a total of 3 locator cards so yugi, Emily we all qualify for the battle city finals" Yami said "is that all you care about right now your tournament I need to check on my friends from what that mime said he is holding them somewhere." Kaiba then said "Relax yugi wheeler's duel disk sends out a continualness signal so we can track to where they have been taken. We will find them and when we do you will duel me and then we will see who the world's greatest duelist is." Kaiba then said into a mini locator that he needed a chopper on top of the sky scraper and within 20 minutes it was there. Yami was just about to get in the chopper and when Emily said "if I know marik your friends are already his mind slaves as he puts it." "I know that but if I defeat him in a duel then his mind control should be gone from their minds right." Emily said "just be prepared to defeat him if you must" and Seto shouted out "Are you two coming or do you want to stand up here all day." They ran toward the chopper and after they were strapped in on the seats it took off to the warehouses. "So you really think they are really his mind slaves now" Yami asked Emily and she responded "unless he changed any since the last time." After the ride they got out of the chopper and saw joey but instead of his usual voice it was an almost electronic one. "Yugi it's time to duel for your millennium item and when I win your puzzle and the power of the pharaoh will be mine." As the mind behind joey said this Yami had a meeting in his mind where marik told him that he was the one who deserved the power not Yami. "This has gone on long enough marik release Joey's mind and face me yourself." Emily told marik "yeah you should listen to Yami because if you don't then you will have to take on two of us at once." Marik said "that is fine but we will be dueling in the shadow realm and when you two lose both your minds will be trapped there forever." Joey then headed toward the area for the duel and said "this is the set up you see the box on the ground in front of you that is like your life line that is if you win. The shackles at your feet put them on and you really don't want to be the one to lose because if that happens you will be dragged to the bottom of the ocean. Now let's begin this shadow game" and Yami and Emily said together "let's duel" and the three activated their duel disks.


	13. marik defeated part 1

**Since it has been a while since I have seen the duel between Yami and joey while joey is under the control of marik I have decided to use a deck of my own that I have finally completed**

Marik P.O.V

I was the happiest I had been since battle city had begun since one of my plans seemed to finally be working. I had enslaved little Yugi's best friend was now forcing him to duel for the millennium puzzle in the shadow realm while I was on my ship drinking tea. It was my move first and my hand contained solemn wishes, vanguard of the dragon, magic cylinder, Horus the black flame dragon LV. 6, injection fairy lily, and blizzard dragon. "Now I summon vanguard of the dragon in attack mode and I set these 2 cards face down and I end my turn." Emily drew and said "now I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode and set these 3 cards face down and end my turn." Since this was a tag duel two on one I drew next and drew mystical space typhoon. "Now I activate the trap card solemn wishes what does this card do you may ask. Well this is a really rare card that when I draw a card I gain 500 life points and now I sacrifice my vanguard to summon Horus the black flame dragon LV.6. Now I will attack your face down Emily as revenge for you leaving I will enjoy the knowledge that you will be trapped in the shadow realm. Now Horus attack her face down monster" and Emily just said "not so fast I activate one of my face down's scrap iron scarecrow to negate your attack." I then said "Normally that would stop my attack and then stay on the field but since I activate this spell card that will now be the case mystical space typhoon. Now Horus continue your assault on her monster" and the face down was revealed to be big eye. Emily then said "thank you marik now I can look at the top 5 cards of my deck and rearrange them in any order I wish." I was still cool and said "go ahead because I activate the effect of my monster and you are not going to like it. You see when Horus destroys a monster by battle I can send it to the graveyard to special summon Horus the black flame dragon LV.8 and I choose attack mode and I end my turn." Yami drew a card and said "fine marik now I summon beta the magnet warrior in defense mode and set this card facedown and I end my turn." I drew the monster card mysterious puppeteer and said "with solemn wishes I get 500 more life points. Now I summon mysterious puppeteer in defense mode giving me 500 more life points. Now I will attack Emily directly with Horus the black flame dragon attack Emily directly with flames of darkness." Horus shot a direct beam of black flame at Emily and when the smoke cleared the flames had destroyed all her clothes minus her bra and underwear. "what the heck is the meaning of this marik" and marik said "you were the one to agree to a shadow game so you must pay the price before you go to the shadow realm." Yami then took off his coat and tossed it to Emily "here you go since this is some twisted game of mariks." It was Emily's turn and she drew and said "now I activate the magic card ancient rules which allows me to summon a monster that is level 5 or higher from my hand and I think I will choose the blue-eyes white dragon." Marik said "so I still gain 500 life points from that summon" and Emily said "Actually that mysterious puppeteer effect only works with a normal or flip summon. The only exception is a special summon so blue-eyes white dragon get rid of that mysterious puppeteer." Blue-eyes then shot a beam of white energy from its mouth and destroyed mysterious puppeteer in a shower of pixels. "Now I summon luster dragon in defense mode and I will end my turn from there." I drew the magic card dian keto the cure master "first I gain 500 life points thanks to solemn wishes now and now I activate the magic card dian keto the cure master. What does this card do you may ask well I gives me an additional 1000 life points now and now I summon blizzard dragon in attack mode. I activate blizzard dragon's special ability on your luster dragon Emily you see now until the end of your next turn your luster dragon cannot change its battle position or activate any effects if it even stays around long enough. Now Horus attack luster dragon with black flames of darkness" and Horus shot the same beam at luster dragon. "Now I will set this card face down and end my turn." Yami drew a card and said "now I summon alpha the magnet warrior in defense mode and I set the face down and I end my turn." I drew luster dragon "now you may remember this monster Emily because I destroyed yours last turn I summon luster dragon in attack mode. Now I set this face down and end my turn." Emily drew a card and said "now I activate another ancient rules magic card which allows me to summon a level 5 or higher normal monster. I choose the blue-eyes white dragon" and Yugi said "go ahead and attack I can back you up." So Emily said "I will attack your Horus with one of my blue-eyes white dragons" and Yugi said "I will activate the magic card mist body which will make it so only your Horus is destroyed and Emily's blue-eyes white dragon is safe from the attack." Blue-eyes shot a beam of bright light at Horus and destroyed him but I still didn't lose any life points. "Now I will attack your blizzard dragon with my other blue-eyes" and the second blue-eyes shot the same beam at blizzard dragon. "Now I set this card face down and end my turn" I drew the stray lamb's magic card. "Now I activate the magic card stray lambs but I can't summon a monster the turn I activate this card." As the card said two lamb token's appeared on the field and marik had enough monsters for the winged dragon of ra. "Now don't worry little Emily I didn't put my winged dragon of ra in this weaklings deck on the off chance he loses." Yami drew a card and said "now I summon gamma the magnet warrior in attack mode and now I send them to the graveyard to summon valkurion the magma warrior. Now valkurion attack luster dragon with metallic sword strike." Valkurion destroyed luster dragon and I lost 2800 life points bringing me down to 3700. "Now I set this card face down and I end my turn" and I drew threating roar. "Now I gain another 500 thanks to solemn wishes and now I set this card face down and end my turn." Emily drew a card and said "now I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode and I set this number now blue-eyes white dragon attack marik directly." I responded "not going to happen because I activate the trap card threating roar which prevents you from calling an attack this turn." She responded "fine I end my turn" and I drew dark bribe "now I set this card face down and end my turn." Yugi drew and said "now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back your Horus the black flame dragon level 8 in attack mode. Now I summon gazelle the king of mythical beasts in attack mode and now valkurion attack marik directly metallic sword strike." That attack caused me to go do to 1200 life points and Yugi said "now gazelle attack mariks life point directly and finish this." My life points then dropped to zero and then I said "surely you realized that you just sealed your friends fate and now by causing him to lose you have 30 seconds to say goodbye to him." And I let joey take control of his mind again.

Emily's P.O.V

I had forgotten just how evil marik was but I was suddenly snapped out of it when Yami said "quick Emily attack me directly and make my life points drop to zero as well. I then said "okay sorry if I hurt you blue-eyes white dragons attack Yami directly and finish his duel" and when I saw his life points drop to zero I saw joey's key box open. Since I was already unshackled from that shadow game I ran over to joey but it was too late the anchor dropped dragging joey into the ocean. I then saw a girl no older then about 15 run past me and jump into the water with a small key in hand. I waited for a few moment and I saw her resurface along with joey so I figured that the key she held had unlocked the shackle from his side."


	14. the first duel joey vs bakura

**For those of you that are confused when joey/marik lost more life points then he should have in the last chapter I forgot to say how many he had after the first attack so I just added the two totals together. On another note this is one of my greatest passions so I would like it a lot if you would review it so I know how well I am doing. The main reason I only had a little bit of Emily's point of view at the end it is because the one thing I was focusing on was the changes made to joey's deck after marik modified **

Emily's P.O.V

I and the gang stood near where marik had forced joey to duel me and Yami and I realized I was still wrapped in Yami's coat because I was barely covered after that shadow game. While the others were enjoying a quick dinner Mai had offered to drive me to the Kaiba mansion so I could get some clothes for the battle city finals. I had accepted and in no time flat we were in front of the mansion and she followed me inside since I agreed to her helping me pick some clothes. As she got done in the closet I saw she had picked one of my favorite red dresses with an over the shoulder strap. I then went into the bathroom to get it on while Mai insisted on picking out a pair of shoes and when I got out she had a pair of glittering blue 4 inch heels. After getting them on we got back into the car and she said "you know why I picked those articles for you." I said "well I was actually wondering that" and she said "Because I know Yugi will go crazy over you for that. Later at the location of the battle city finals on the map I saw that marik and odion were there and as I was about to go over to Seto to tell odion pulled me aside. "Before you say anything to Kaiba I will say this for master marik's plan to work they all need to think I am him." I asked him "what is his plan anyway and if it is anything to do with Yami's power you can tell him I told him to bite me" and I went to stand next to Yami. Kaiba said "okay all of you this is not the true location of the finals. The finals are going to be taking place in the sky more specifically 4000 feet up in the sky." At that moment I was starting to regret giving Mai the choice of clothes since this dress didn't have sleeves. At that moment the blimp we were going to be dueling on came down from the sky and as soon as it landed Kaiba boarded it and said "those of you who actually want to duel in the finals get on board if you want to be left behind go ahead." As me, Yami, Mai, Seto, odion, marik, bakura, and joey got on board Roland was stopping the rest of Yami's group from getting on board. "Absolutely not this is reserved for finalists" and mokuba said "Roland just let them on I mean I'm not a finalist am I." Roland then said "Mr. Kaiba do you want me to let them on" and Kaiba said "go ahead and let the nerd herd on so long as they stay quiet." As they were going past Roland Tristan said "yeah you big suit get out of my way" and he barely dodged a punch from Roland. I whispered to him "mokuba got you on board don't press your luck with Roland." Kaiba said "okay everyone you will all have 20 minutes to prepare your decks then the finals will really begin. Yami and Emily went to his room and started preparing their decks and Emily said "look I think you should have slifer the sky dragon because I have a feeling that you will be the one to defeat marik." "But wouldn't that throw off your entire deck" and Emily replied "my deck is already powerful enough without slifer so don't worry about it." She then handed Yami slifer and put her deck back into the duel disk. 10 minutes later they headed out of the room and went to Joey's room and knocked." Tristian opened the door and said "come on in if you were Kaiba I would have just slammed the door in your face." Joey then looked up after decided his new deck even though he didn't know how some of them got in his deck was good enough. Emily started "joey I do hope that if you do end up facing me or Yami that we will still duel our hardest and you duel your hardest. Because when you were being controlled by marik you almost ended up defeating me so if we do end up dueling you better duel your hardest." It was then a screen on the wall turned on and Seto's face appeared on it and said "duelists please report to the lobby so we can kick off these finals." The screen then turned off and they all headed to the lobby there. When they got there they saw a device that looked like a bingo number caller and Emily went to stand next to Seto. As before Kaiba in a serious voice said "this device will determine who duels who you all have numbers. The numbers you have all correspond to the numbers on these balls and that will make sure who duels who will be completely random." The device then started up and the first number to come out was 4 and then second was 7 "the first two to duel will be number 4 joey wheeler and number 7 bakura ryou" announced roland "duelists dueling in the finals now this way those watching there is an elevator to the left" said another one of Seto's suits.

Joey's P.O.V

As I was shuffling Bakura's deck I was watching closely because anyone could have taken a card from my deck or added a card to mess up my strategy. I didn't really thing bakura would do something like that but I wasn't all that sure. We were about to start the duel when the evil spirit that Tristan said he got rid of for good revealed him. "You are going to become my next victim and when you lose I will trap you in the shadow realm." I said "why don't you put your cards where you mouth is and get this duel on the road." We both drew five cards and I made the first draw and I was looking at my hand and already had a strategy brewing. My hand contained heleiosphere dragon, chaos necromancer, rush recklessly, bright star dragon, waboku, and soul exchange. "Okay I set these two cards face down and I summon bright star dragon in attack mode and end my turn." Bakura drew "fine I summon sangan in attack mode and then that will end my turn" said bakura a little too smugly. I drew my next card and it was injection fairy lily "now I summon heleiosphere dragon in defense mode and now I activate one of my face down cards rush recklessly on my bright star dragon. Now bright star dragon attack his sangan" and bright star dragon shot a beam of light at sangan who exploded in a shower of sparks. Bakura's life points dropped to 2400 and he said "now thanks to sangan's special effect I can move a monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck to my hand" I was "whatever you say I set this card face down and I will end my turn there." Bakura drew "now I summon trial of nightmare in defense mode and I will end my turn" and then I drew a card. The card I drew was Horus the black flame dragon LV6 "now I activate my facedown soul exchange. This card when I tribute summon a monster I have to tribute one of your monster and I sacrifice your trial of nightmare to summon Horus the black flame dragon LV6 in attack mode. Now Horus, bright star attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and both monster shot a beam of light and darkness and bakura and his life points dropped to zero. Roland then said "the winner of this duel is duelist number 4 joey wheeler and he moves on to the next round. Kaiba then said "Well as the runner of this tournament I suppose I should congratulate you on your win you mutt. But just remember this when this tournament is over I will be the one who wins and you will lose in the next round hopefully to me." I was about to attack Kaiba when Tristan and Emily held me back and Tristan said "he's not worth it man just save him for the finals."


	15. the real marik appears mai vs odion

**Okay the main reason I had let the duel between joey and bakura end so quickly was because I was almost at the part to where I was almost at 3 pages. The ones I am thinking to have mai duel odion in this duel. Another change is that odion's deck is different then in the anime and possibly the magna because during the episode where he dueled I was getting tired of the spell/trap card so he will be using a deck of my own creation. Also remember the whole group still think odion is marik so don't be confused with that.**

**Emily's P.O.V**

I was in Yami's room and we were just chilling before the second duel and I asked him "why do you think the universe wants to make you face all the people trying to take over the world." "I really don't know but when I was first awakened I didn't know why I was here but I knew there was a reason" replied Yami. The TV came back on and it announced for all duelists to report to the lobby for the next match and Yami and Emily left the room to see who would face who. As they were getting to the lobby as usual Emily went to stand by Seto. Seto then said "the next match will begin shortly now randomizer start" and the randomizer sent out two balls Seto grabbed one and Emily the other. "Okay they first competitor in this duel is duelist number 2 marik Ishtar" said Seto. Emily then said "and his opponent will be duelist number 8 mai valentine

Mai's P.O.V

I was standing on the platform where the duel was going to take place and I marik was standing opposite me. We were shuffling each other's deck and when we handed each other the decks we went to our side of the platform. Marik then took out the millennium rod and I said "why don't you put that little toy away and duel like a man." Marik then said "very well" and I was confused as all get out but decided not to question his decision. We then drew our first cards and I said "ladies first" and I drew the first card of the duel. My hand contained harpie lady, elegant egotist, harpie lady sisters, change of heart, magic jammer, and magic cylinder. "Now I activate the magic card elegant egotist which lets me special summon a harpie lady sister's from my hand or deck. Now I summon harpie lady in attack mode and I set these two cards face down and I end my turn. Marik drew and said "now I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and activate the magic card swords of revealing light to stop you from attacking me for three turns. Now I activate the magic card Dian Keto the cure master to give myself 500 life points. Now I activate the magic card mystical space typhoon to destroy one of your face down cards and I choose the one on the left." His magic card destroyed my magic jammer which I let it because hey what would be the point and I would have been gone anyway. Marik then said "now thanks to my three magic cards I activate my skilled white magician has three spell counters and now I can activate his effect. By sending him to my graveyard I can special summon a buster blader from my hand deck or graveyard." Skilled white magician then disappeared in a flash of light and in his place appeared the buster blader. "now buster blader attack her harpie lady" and I said "not so fast I activate the trap card magic cylinder making it so my harpie lady is safe but I can't say the same about your life points." Marik's life points then dropped to 1400 "fine then I set this card face down and I end my turn." I then drew and the card was mirror force "now I set this card face down and that will end my turn." Marik drew and said "now I summon marauding captain which with his effect I can special summon a monster as long as the level is level 4 or lower. I choose to summon skilled dark magician and now I activate the magic card spell power grasp which gives him a spell counter and gives me another spell power grasp. Now I activate pot of duality for both of us to see the top three cards of my deck and then add one to my hand and shuffle the other two back into my deck. I will add the winged dragon of ra to my hand" and he shuffled sage's stone and monster reborn back into his deck. "Now I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards. Now I activate the effect of skilled dark magician which is the same as skilled white magician only it special summons a different monster which is dark magician from my hand deck or graveyard. Now I activate the magic card double summon which allows me to normal summon another monster this turn so now I sacrifice my marauding captain, dark magician, and buster blader to summon the winged dragon of ra rise my great beast. My winged dragon of ra gains the attack points of all the monsters used to summon it so that gives it a grand total of 6300 attack points. Now winged dragon of ra attack her harpie lady and finish this duel." Instead of ra attacking there was a freak lighting storm from where ra had appeared and the lightning was striking the platform. Marik was hit and even though I knew he was a complete psychopath I was about to go over to see if he was alright when I got struck by the lightning as well.

Emily's P.O.V

As the lightning struck Yami held me close and I saw mai and odion get hit and fall to the ground. Roland said "Mr. kaiba should I declare it a double forfeit for both duelists." Seto then said "we'll give them five minutes if one of them is able to get up before the 5 minutes are up then they will be declared the winner." After 2 minutes it looked like odion was getting up but he fell back down again which didn't surprise me.

Mai's P.O.V (dream)

I looked around me and saw that I appeared to be in a classroom and it looked like it had just let out because the gang and I were the only ones left. "Come on mai you need to prepare for your upcoming duel" said dream joey. "But aren't I already in a duel with marik" I asked but dream Yugi said "you must have been dreaming about a duel." I then noticed I was wearing a backpack and I looked inside for my cards and found a piece of paper that looked familiar. "Yeah I think this is a list of my best cards" and I handed the list to dream tea and started preparing me deck. It was then that Emily was behind me and I asked her "why are you here I mean I know you weren't in one of my classes before I dropped out." Emily said "this is a dream so it doesn't have to make sense but that list of yours it seems it's black." I saw the list blank but when I turned around the rest of the gang had finished the deck and then I took it and I was getting to my feet. I was then knocked down by Seto and he said "you look better down there" and he then walked off to wherever he went after school. It was then that Emily held her hand out and she pulled me out.

(Real world)

I was standing on the platform and I knew that image from before was really just a dream and I heard Roland saying duelist number 8 mai valentine has won the duel. After the platform lowered I noticed that marik was still lying on the ground and I ran over there along with Yugi and Joey to see if he was alright. "hey man you alright" joey asked him and marik was starting to stir and said weakly "I am sorry for all that has happened." Yugi asked "what are you talking about" and he said "I am not really marik I am only a servant who he ordered to say I was him." Well where is the real marik then hun" I asked and he looked over to 'namu' who was holding his head in apparent pain. "Ahh ahh" the guy was shouting and then a dark energy look went over him and he then looked at all of us. "Ah finally free from that weaklings control it have been a long time pharaoh but believe me before this tournament is over I will strip you of your Egyptian god card. Then I will focus on Kaiba and then the pharaoh's power will be mine like it originally should have been

**So the real marik has been revealed what does this mean will the world be spared from his wrath or will it be destroyed. In the next chapter look forward to a shadow game between the real marik and Emily.**


End file.
